saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Regicide - The Rise and Fall of the Vice Kings
Regicide - The Rise and Fall of the Vice Kings is an award winning motion picture based off the book of the same name by Benjamin King. It is a drama that depicts the Vice Kings foundation in the 1970s, and their fall in the 2000s during King being betrayed by his gang. The story also has a special mention of the 3rd Street Saints. The film is dedicated in memory to Benjamin King's late sister Angela. Plot Benjamin King gets tired of the rising gang violence in Stilwater, especially as the Los Carnales have began taking over Sunnyvale. Rounding up the kids of the neighbourhood with his friend Julius Little, King takes out the Carnales and flushes them out. Decades later, King is seeking legitimacy but in the process is allowing the Carnales to take over again. Julius leaves and moves to Saint's Row to escape the violence, and Warren and Tanya begin planning to take over the Vice Kings themselves. King is betrayed by both and his gang, but gets help from Julius and his gang the 3rd Street Saints. King then leaves Stilwater and killing Tanya. Production The original Regicide book was published in 2011 by Benjamin King, based off his story spanning back several decades and the downfall of the Vice Kings during the 3rd Street Saints rise in 2006. Shortly after publishing the book a film adaption was already in the works. Actor Michael Clarke Duncan was signed up to play Benjamin King and was seen as the perfect choice. Keith David was eventually cast in the role of Julius Little, who around the time of the production was murdered. Julius' estate caused legal issues with the film as they accused it of trying to steal Julius' likeness by using Keith David, but it was resolved. The movie was filmed from late 2012 to early 2013, and got tagged with a 2014 release date for the summer. The movie was eventually released in May 2014. Possible Sequel Due to the success of the film there were requests for a sequel. However Benjamin King later became chief of staff at the White House when the 3rd Street Saints Leader won their election in 2016. In 2020, Benjamin King had revealed his plans to the Galactic Bugle of Universal Gossip that he was writing a sequel to his book Regicide, which depicts the Saints fight against the Zin Empire. When asked of the possibility of a film adaption for the new book, King admitted he was unsure due to the mass destruction of earth, although said when he got round to it he will pick some useful candidates in the Zin's keeping and that he will try and find a useful production company on another world. King managed to publish the second Regicide novel, although used the proceeds to move to his own private island but is yet to sign the rights for a film to be made. Appearances *''Saints Row 2'' (mentioned) *''Saints Row: The Third'' (mentioned) (radio ad) Category:Derivative